


Dying for a Cause

by VanillaMostly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, freeverse?, introspective?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: She swore she wouldn’t be like her mother and die for a Cause. [potential spoilers]





	

**Author's Note:**

> got the feels after watching the movie!!!!! do not own.

She swore she wouldn’t be like her mother and die for a Cause.

What good was a Cause, if it meant you were dead as stone buried ten feet under ground, if it meant your bones and rotted flesh was all that was left of you and the people you love had only memories to recall you by while they roamed somewhere out on the streets, alone.

Jyn wouldn’t die for a Cause. She would survive, and survive she did, squatted behind bunkers in the dead of winter, stealing and lying and throwing punches when she had to so she could live.

Then she saw her father again.

Dying. So close to her, she could touch him, but he was dying.

“Stardust,” he called her, smiling even as his breaths came in parts.

Father, father, father.

You survived like I did for so long. You gave your life to the enemy as a traitor. But you didn’t do it to survive, you did it for the Alliance, you did it for the Cause just like Mom.

_Why? Why?_

Jyn cried, holding Father, she was aware that Cassian was pulling her away, but she didn’t want to leave.

She didn’t care if she died at that moment.

Because maybe she just realized why she survived all this time. It wasn’t just for the sake of surviving, it was to see her father again.

Now her father was dead. So what was left?

“Hope. Rebellions are built on hope,” Saw had told her.

She hadn’t understood. She hadn’t understood why people like Saw fought so hard for something so elusive like _hope, freedom, righteousness_. Those were pretty words and pretty concepts. But were they worth you throwing away your life?

But Saw, her parents, they were all dead. All given their lives to the Cause.

If she gave up now, what would that mean for their work and sacrifice?

 … 

Maybe she would die for the Cause. Die in vain like all of them.

But the alternative is to live for nothing.

So she chooses. But not to die.

To fight. And if death is part of that, then so be it.


End file.
